


Unbreakable

by TheGuvnasPleazure (orphan_account)



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pre-Relationship, Redemption, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheGuvnasPleazure
Summary: ** So this fic is strictly for my need of Joan as The Governor. I wish they would have left her Governor a little longer, but no such luck. **After losing her memory due to her head trauma, the court establishes that Ferguson cannot be charged with a crime she cannot remember committing. Acquitted of her charges, she is released from Wentworth. Almost a year after her release, and steadily working with a doctor to help with her memory, Joan sees a vast improvement. She regains almost total memory recovery. She decides to try and regain her former position at Wentworth. After a long battle with her legal team and the board, she is granted her former title as Governor (due to being dismissed for health reasons), and upon completion of extensive psychological evaluations. She is to have 1 year probationary period, to which she graciously accepts.Will we see the old Ferguson, with her cunning and scheming ways? Or has she really changed with everything she has gone through?** There will be some old characters, but very few. Trying to make this as original as possible to explore different areas of Joan's personality and emotions **
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Joan Ferguson slowly walked up to the gates of Wentworth Correctional Facility. Her uniform pressed to perfection, not a hair out of place, shoes shined; yet her nerves were gnawing at her. After everything she had been through since originally arriving here, it felt almost surreal to be standing here, once again, as Governor Ferguson. Giving herself a few moments to steady her nerves, she swiped her access card and entered the building. Walking over to reception she nodded to the guard on duty, whom she'd never seen before, and signed in. "Morning Governor." The guard, a very young man looking as if he'd just graduated high school, greeted tensely. She noticed beaded sweat above his brow and upper lip. Joan turned and began making her way to her office.

 _I suppose I should get used to everyone being tense around me for a while._ She smiled sadly to herself.

Upon hearing that Ferguson had won her case with the board to return as Governor, Vera Bennett, Jake Stewart, Will Jackson and Linda Miles all turned in their resignations the same day. Joan chuckled when her attorney told her this, but the truth of the matter was that she was hoping they would. She wasn't sure she could work along side of those responsible for burying her alive, among other numerous traumas that befell her at their hands. She didn't want to return to her old path of revenge and destruction. No matter how angry and betrayed she still felt, she had also done some unforgivable things. 

So yes, she expected the newer staff to be a bit nervous around her. After all, her reputation preceded her. That was no matter, in time, she would prove them all wrong.

Closing the door to her office, she leaned back against the door and sighed. Looking around, her mind began to flood with the past.

Sitting in the visitors chairs, both her and her deputy's hair down, ties gone, shirts slightly unbuttoned, sipping vodka and soda. Both women laughing over the unfortunate encounter Vera experienced with Mr. Fletcher.

Photos of Jianna, plastered all over her office walls, taunting her.

" _I will annihilate you!" SMACK!!!_ The image of Vera's shocked and reddened face staring incredulously floated to the forefront of her mind.

She shook her head slightly, attempting to rid her mind of those thoughts. Crossing the room, she deposited her clear bag in her locker and sat herself behind the executive desk. She ran her hands along the edge, smiling to herself. Opening the desk drawer, she withdrew a box of yellow pencils. She placed 5 in a row on her desk, neatly aligning them. She sat back in her chair, shoulders straight and head held high. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She was determined to not make the same mistakes as she did before. There was no room for error. She had survived being assaulted, burned, lynched, a coma and buried alive. No longer would she live in expectation of her fathers mantra, no longer was she allowing vengeance to lead her astray. 

She was Joan Fucking Ferguson... but you can call her _Governor._


	2. Chapter 2

Boomer took off running down the corridor as fast as she could manage. Panting and cursing as she ran, shoving fellow inmates out of her way if they dared block her path. "Fuckin move!" she screamed, as she shoved Marie to the side, her breath knocked out of her as she connected with the wall. "Boomer what the fuck!" She yelled!

Boomer rounded the corner to the H block unit, running straight into the farthest cell. She stopped, bent over, hands on her knees attempting to catch her breath. "I... I saw her..." she took a deep breath. "She's back." The other woman in the room remained silent, staring up at the window. The silence in the room began to unnerve Boomer. She fidgeted, shifting her weight. "A-Allie?," she started, "What do we do now?" Allie Novak remained staring up at the window. Seated in a wheel chair, back turned to her cell mate, she sighed heavily. Finally, she turned her chair to face her. "Leave it to me Boomer." She said icily.

********* 

Governor Ferguson was seated at her desk going through employee files. She had hardly met any of her staff upon her arrival, and Ann Reynolds, the current General Manager felt it best if she debriefed the staff before her return. Not wanting to ruffle any feathers, Joan hesitantly agreed. She was unsure what to think of Ms. Reynolds. She wasn't like Derek Channing, whom the very thought of made her skin crawl. Yet, she felt there was something off about the woman and she hadn't had enough interaction with her to be able to place it.

Setting down the current file, she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples. She hadn't been out of her office much today. She was aware the prisoners knew she was back in office. Normally she would have made her presence well known, purely for intimidation purposes. Something told her to ease her presence back in this time around, to be patient. Patience was not a strong suit of hers, but she was improving.

She heard a knock at her door, slightly frowning, she answered, "Come in." A younger woman walked in the room, giving Joan a small smile. She had a lean petite build, yet carried herself as if she were Joan's height. Her hair was red and currently pulled back into a sleek ponytail. Her steely blue eyes met Joan espresso gaze and nodded. "Good Morning Governor, my name is Erynne Lee. I'm your Deputy." She stated. The Governor rose from her seat and rounded the desk, extending her hand. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Lee, I'm Joan Ferguson... but I'm sure you already knew that." She said dryly. Erynne nodded, "Yes ma'am." Joan gestured towards the chair in front of her desk. "Please, have a seat." Her deputy seated herself, and took a second to glance at the Governor. _Damn, she's tall._ She thought to herself. For an older woman she was quite well built. The uniform accentuated her broad shoulders, long waist and long muscular legs. Seating herself, she admired the steely hair tied back into an immaculate bun. Her dark intense eyes, and perfectly arched brows drew her attention in. She had remembered from the news reports the image of her mugshot. Her hair on that photo had been much darker, almost jet black. _Well I suppose if I had gone through what she has,_ _mine would be grayer as well_. Joan interlaced her elegant fingers together on her desk. "So, Miss Lee, tell me about yourself. One can only learn so much from a personnel file." She said. Erynne chuckled. "Yes I suppose so. Well, I'm originally from the States, I moved here 10 years ago with my partner. I had began an education over there within corrections. Once I arrived here I continued it. I started out as a administrative assistant at Walford, but was looking to advance as officer if the opportunity arose. A few years later, a fellow colleague informed me of a position for an officer at Barnhurst. I was there for 6 years before coming here." Joan nodded. She briefly opened her file to check something, and turned her attention back to her deputy. "This is your first time as a Deputy Governor." Miss Lee nodded. "Yes it is, and I'm looking very forward to working with you." Joan started to reply, then stopped. She stared at her, unsure what to think. "You are?" She asked quietly. Her deputy glance down and leaned forward slightly in her seat. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Miss Ferguson, I'm a firm believer that people deserve a second chance if it is presented to them. I'm also not one to believe or engage in gossip. I don't know what happened with you and everyone involved, I wasn't there. I'm also a firm believer in letting the past, stay in the past. Before everything happened, you had a very successful 20 year run. You cleaned up multiple prisons and became very highly regarded. So that tells me, aside from whatever personal issues were going on, that you knew what you were doing when it came to running a prison." Joan was speechless. She wasn't expecting anyone to be non-judgemental when it came to her. She was prepared to brace herself against everyone she came into contact with. Clearing her throat, she gave her deputy a small smile. "Thank you Miss Lee. I... I appreciate your candor." She replied quietly. Erynne smiled. She had a very sweet smile. It was inviting and honest. "No thanks necessary Governor. It's just how I am." she stated. Both women stared at each other. Something passed between the 2 of them at that moment, though neither recognized it. Joan rose from her chair. "Well thank you Miss Lee for taking time to introduce yourself. I, uh... I believe you have lunch duty, yes?" The deputy stood and nodded her reply. Both women made their way over to the door, Joan opened it. "Please come and see me at the end of your shift and we'll go over how your first day went." Joan said, realizing the irony of the situation. _She's not_ _Vera, get a grip_. "Yes Governor, I'll see you then." Miss Lee answered and headed down the corridor. Joan closed the door and walked over to the window facing the prison yard. Folding her arms across her chest, she closed her eyes. _I need to be more careful this time_.

Her radio cackled, startling her. She reached across her desk to grab it. "This is the Governor." she stated sternly. "Governor this is Sierra 3, you have a prisoner requesting to see you." Joan's brow furrowed. She wasn't expecting to hear that her first day back. "Which prisoner?" she inquired.

"Allie Novak." Came the reply. Joan's pulse throbbed in her neck. She could feel her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Clenching her jaw, she replied "Send her in."


	3. Chapter 3

Allie sat outside the Governor's office while the guard spoke to Ferguson. She breathed evenly and slowly, trying to keep herself calm. She read the name plate on the door. Governor Joan Ferguson, it gave her chills. _How had she done t_ _his? Did the courts seriously buy that amnesia bullshit? Was it actually real?_ So many thoughts swam through her mind as she waited. Finally, the guard opened the door, motioning for Allie to enter. She wheeled in and stopped before the chairs in front of Ferguson's desk. The guard left the office, shutting the door behind him.

The two women stared at each other in total silence, both unsure where to begin.  
Joan cleared her throat and sat forward, hands on her desk. Allie noted the scarring on her left hand was almost gone. _It's almost as if it never happened._ She thought to herself.  
Joan leveled her gaze at her. "Alright Miss Novak, you asked to see me. So, what can I do for you?" she asked in a low voice. Allie shook her head slowly. "How did you do it, after everything you've done?" she asked disgustedly. Joan gave her a sad smile. "If this is what you came here to talk about, you can wheel yourself out of my office. I'm not going to keep going rounds with you about the past Novak. What's done is done. I can't change it, nor can you. And as I recall you're not exactly so innocent yourself." she said calmly, raising an elegant brow. Allie looked away, recalling the attempts she took against Joan's life. The debacle in the prison yard, and her weak attempt at giving her a hot shot. And let's not forget, the disaster of burying her alive, which she was sure would work. Clearly, she had depended on the wrong people for that. _Bitch is like a damn cockroach._

"So what do we do now?" she asked gesturing between herself and the Governor. Joan stood up from her desk, straightened her blazer and walked over to the window. After a few moments, she turned towards Allie. "I've worked hard to get back to this position. I made horrible mistakes and committed unforgivable acts in the past that almost killed me..." she trailed off, eyes wandering to a corner of the office. When she looked back at Allie, her eyes looked as if they'd darkened and had a steely glint to them. "I suffered plenty for it though, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let that happen again." she stated in a dangerous tone. Allie swallowed hard. Joan continued, "So, you and I, can learn to work together as Governor and Top Dog. Or, if you wish to continue your pathetic attempts on my life as you have in the past, I will have no choice but to have you transferred to another facility. It's your choice Novak. What's it to be?" she offered, crossing her arms.  
Allie didn't know what to say at first. Was she playing a game? Had she really changed? She had to admit she seemed somewhat different, but she couldn't figure out how. Or was this all a ruse, only for The Freak to rise again, this time in a position of power.  
"Your silence is deafening Novak." Joan said dryly. Allie smirked. "Obviously I don't want to be transferred, so yes, I'll try my best to work with you." she sneered. Joan nodded. "Good. Then I believe, we are done." she said, beginning to cross the room to the door. Allie turned her chair quickly in front of her, blocking her path. Joan glared at her, nostrils flaring. Allie returned the glare. "If the Freak comes out to play again, you may not be so lucky next time." she said in a low voice. Joan regarded Allie for a few moments before leaning down close so the two women were eye level. "Neither will you." she said, her eyes as black as night.

***********

Deputy Lee made her way to the break room to clock out for the day. She had to meet with the Governor after her shift, and she was a little disappointed that she didn't exactly have anything worthwhile to report. For her first day, it had been rather dull. It wasn't that she was expecting a full blown riot to break out, or have a prisoner try to escape. She just thought she'd have more to discuss with her, she didn't want to bore her. She was rather taken with the older woman. She found her quite intriguing, not to mention attractive. Erynne had always been drawn to older women. She'd never gotten along with anyone her age or younger. Her mother had told her it was because she'd matured so quickly. So Joan was no exception, but she had to admit, she wasn't expecting to become quite so fond of her at their initial meeting. Her thoughts had kept wandering to her throughout the day, her thick lush hair, creamy flawless skin, dark penetrating eyes, full lips.... lips that she found herself extremely curious as to how they would feel against her own. She laughed quietly to herself, shaking her head. _Real swell, having sexual thoughts about my superior the first day,_ she thought embarrassedly to herself.

She deposited her radio in the charging dock and made her way over to her locker. Grabbing her clear bag, and changing into her flats she turned to head out of the lounge. She almost bumped into Officer Reese, one of the newer officers. She had also heard that he was quite full of himself, and also quite the creep. "Ah, Deputy Lee! In quite the hurry, are we?" He joked, eyeing her up and down. She felt her face redden, and she clenched her jaw. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am Mr. Reese. And you'd do well to keep your eyes on my face, rather than trailing from my chest on down. Officer Reese's grin faded, he coughed and his cheeks flared red. " W-what?! I.. I wasn't-" he was cut off by the sound of heels entering the room. The Governor stood just inside the doorway, tall, dark and statuesque. She was observing the interaction between the two with a steely gaze. She noted their tense body language and her deputy looked as if she could chew metal.  
"Everything alright here?" she questioned. Mr. Reese looked down at his shoes, all of a sudden highly interested in them. Her deputy scoffed lightly and shook her head. "Everything is fine Governor. Ready for our meeting?" she asked hopefully. Ferguson nodded and smiled, motioning for Erynne to follow her.

Both women sat down in the Governor's office and sighed. "That good of a day Miss Lee?" Joan asked sarcastically. Erynne grinned. "Actually it was rather dull. Nothing out of the ordinary. I'm afraid it would bore you." she replied loosening her tie. Joan chuckled. "Dull days aren't so bad. The way things go in a prison, sometimes we'll be wishing for dull days." Erynne nodded, smiling. Joan took a moment to admire her deputy. For a woman in her mid forties, she carried an extremely youthful innocence to her beauty. Like herself, she didn't wear much make up. Her features were light, as opposed to her dark ones, yet she had an edge to her that Joan found quite sexy. She shook her head slightly and stood up, unbuttoning her blazer. "Can I offer you tea or coffee?" Joan asked, heading to the kitchen. Erynne removed her blazer, draping it over her chair. "Whatever you're having." she called back.

Joan came out of the kitchen, carrying a tray with tea kettle. She set the tray down between them, placing a mug in front of her deputy. "Sugar?" she inquired. "One please." she answered, running her hands through her hair.  
Joan grabbed her mug and sat back, sipping. She looked up at her and raised her eyebrows. Erynne started to drink her tea and stopped. "Something wrong?" she asked worriedly.  
"What happened between you and officer Reese?" she asked softly, placing her mug down on the desk. Erynne relaxed. Snickering, she straightened up in her seat and took a sip of tea. "Oh, he thought he was being charming and cute, when in actuality he was just being an arse. I took care of it." Joan smiled, reaching up to undo her bun. "Yes he looked a little put off." she chuckled. Her hair released from the bun, she shook it out lightly and ran her fingers through it, sighing. Erynne couldn't help but stare. It was as if she were looking at two different people.  
"Well, still, if he gives you anymore trouble I'd like to know. I'll not have any of my staff being harassed by prisoners or fellow officers." She stated seriously.  
Erynne had a chill ripple through her at the sound of her voice. _I think I could listen to her recite the ABC's repeatedly_ , she thought, anything to hear that velvety timbre. She cleared her throat uncomfortably and crossed her legs. "Well it's not like he would've gotten very far. He's not exactly my... type." she answered awkwardly, slightly blushing. Joan felt a slight heat rise to her cheeks and quickly finished her tea. An awkward silence fell between the two women.  
Erynne finished off her own, replacing her mug on the tray. "So, uh... how was your day Governor?" she asked, hoping to change the subject. Joan sighed, and loosened her tie. "Oh, it was pretty much what I expected it to be. So at least I was somewhat prepared for it." Erynne could see the stress in Joan's face, she frowned. "Governor if I may?" she started, Joan nodded. "It takes a lot of bravery to come back to a place and people that have caused so much pain in your life. I know a lot of the staff has changed, and I'm sure there's a lot horrible memories here that you'd like to forget. I hope us working together is a start in the right direction. " she stated simply, offering a sweet smile. Joan's eyes softened, and she returned the smile. "I hope so too, Miss Lee... and thank you" she said quietly, touched by the younger woman's empathy.  
Erynne stood, straightening her slacks. "Well I suppose I'd better get going. Thank you for the tea Governor." Joan rose, and followed her over to the door, opening it. "Miss Lee, could you do me a favor?" Erynne gave her a questioning look. "When we're off shift and outside of the prison, please call me Joan." she said softly. Erynne gave Joan a soft smile and squeezed her arm. Normally she would have flinched or sharply drawn her arm away, but she found she wasn't put off by her deputy's touch at all. "And I ask that you please call me Erynne." she said, stroking her arm lightly before heading down the hall. Joan shut the door and leaned her head back against it. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

Joan lay in bed that night, desperately trying to get to sleep. She couldn't get her brain to shut off. The days events kept replaying over and over in her mind. She could see future problems with Novak and her crew if she didn't play her cards right. She'd have to be careful. Novak wasn't one to let things go, much like how she used to be. Joan's need for revenge had came so close to costing her everything, including her life.

She recalled her debrief with her Deputy. Even though she didn't want to admit it to herself, she was quite taken with her. She appreciated her honesty, and the younger woman seemed to have quite an impressive drive within herself when it came to her profession. She also found the red head quite charming and attractive. She remembered the warmth she felt when she grabbed and squeezed her arm, the flush that swept through her body when she lightly ran her fingers over it. It had been a long time since she accepted anyone's touch without flinching in disgust. Joan hadn't been sexually active in a long time. After her assault, the desire seemed to have entirely left her body. Hell, it had been years since she'd even touched herself to satisfy her own needs. She felt a dull ache beginning between her thighs, and she clenched them tightly.  
 _Good God she barely even touched me and I'm acting like a horny teen._ She thought to herself, rubbing a hand across her forehead. Yet she couldn't get her mind off it once it started. Before she knew it, the dull ache was turning into a raging one. Huffing, she sat up and walked into the en suite.

She turned on the shower to the cold setting and stripped off her pajamas. Stepping into the shower, she inhaled sharply as the cold water shocked her senses. Once her body adjusted she closed her eyes, somewhat enjoying the cold water on her hot skin. Still, the ache persisted. Leaning against the tile wall, Joan scrunched her face in frustration. Her nipples were hardened to the point of painful. She raised her hand, fingertips caressing them and lightly pinching. She moaned softly as the pleasurable pain shot straight to her cunt. She slid her fingertips between her swollen lips, silky wetness pooled between her folds. She groaned and continued slowly stroking her hot slit. She began breathing heavily, and she bit her lip to stifle her moans. She teased around her clit slowly, hips slightly bucking. She spread her legs farther apart, lightly touching her throbbing clit. She let out a heady moan, increasing the speed of her strokes. Panting, she felt tension in her belly building, her thighs began trembling. Her hips were slightly rocking into her hand, she grabbed her breast tugging harshly on her nipple. Moaning loudly, her fingers at feverish speed on her clit, she felt her orgasm hit. She gasped heavily, back arching sharply and rode out the waves of pleasure crashing through her long frame.  
Panting heavily, she removed her hand from between her thighs and stepped back under the water. After she finished showering, she dressed and got back into bed. Turning over on her side, she found she was exhausted, and could finally get some sleep.

For the first time in Joan's life, she overslept.


End file.
